Currently, mobile devices are configured to connect to mobile networks over which the mobile devices can communicate with other mobile devices, servers, etc. Since generally a mobile device may be within the vicinity of multiple mobile networks, network connection policies have been employed by mobile devices in order to control which mobile network a mobile device connects to at any given time. For example, the network connection policies may define a particular mobile network that a mobile device is to connect to at a particular location and/or at a particular time.
However, current techniques for providing those network connection policies to mobile devices have been associated with various limitations. For example, current techniques have been limited to two scenarios: 1) a server proactively pushes the network connection policy to the mobile device, or 2) the mobile device proactively pulls the network connection policy from the server.
However, typically in scenario 1) the server pushes a network connection policy to a mobile device whenever there has been a change made to the network connection policy by the server. The network connection policy is generally based on a subscription of the mobile device and a location of the mobile device, which then requires the server to keep track of the current locations and subscriptions of the mobile devices to determine when to send a particular network connection policy to a particular mobile device. This scenario may accordingly be impractical, or at the very least burdensome, for the server, particularly where there is a large number of mobile devices and/or locations being serviced by the server. Moreover, there may be location-specific promotions related to mobile networks that the server may be unaware of, such that the server may be incapable of properly updating the network connection policies in accordance with those promotions.
In scenario 2) the mobile device may not necessarily be aware of when a change has been made to the network connection policy by the server, and so the network connection policy employed by the mobile device may not always be up-to-date. Again, the server may also not be aware of location-specific promotions related to mobile networks, such that even a network connection policy pulled from the server may not necessarily be updated accordingly.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.